


Great Unknown

by Mulderist1013



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergent, F/M, Movie: The X-Files: Fight the Future (1998), One Shot, RST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulderist1013/pseuds/Mulderist1013
Summary: Scully's feelings leading up to the FTF hallway scene.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 15
Kudos: 56
Collections: X-Files Dialogue Fanfic Exchange (2021)





	Great Unknown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msrafterdark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrafterdark/gifts).



> Written for the X-Files Dialogue Exchange. This gave me a wonderful opportunity to write a scene I wanted to do for a long time. I hope I was faithful to your prompt!
> 
> Enjoy!

The ping from the elevator chime caused her to flinch. The doors shuddered as they slid open and Scully stepped inside, gripping her car keys against her palm. A torrent swirled in her chest. She felt adrift in an angry sea, searching for a lighthouse to guide her to shore. She leaned back against the worn paneling in the elevator car and shook her head sharply. With a deep inhale and a shaky exhale she allowed herself to briefly fall apart. 

Scully thought about other moments, just like this, where she hid herself to lose composure in the back corner of the office or silently cry in a bathroom stall. Purge it from her system, wipe her cheeks, and soldier on. The past year was marked by so much pain and loss. A confusing array of emotions that she was forced to compartmentalize. The return of her illness and miraculous recovery, strange memories from the night on the bridge, finding and losing Emily in the blink of an eye. The list was becoming insurmountable. She never wanted to appear vulnerable nor did she allow herself complete release or acceptance. He tried to remind her that she wasn’t alone and that gave her some comfort. He could be fiercely protective with an overbearing concern at times -- but he was there. 

Scully told herself all this turmoil was from the exhaustion of their return trip to Texas. Dragged out to the desert on a hunch to pursue phantom tanker trucks. Chased through a cornfield by black helicopters only to escape unscathed. They argued on the drive to the airport and she was too tired to speak to him after they nearly missed a connecting flight back to D.C. 

She was late getting to the Hoover Building for her awkward meeting with OPR. Feeling unprofessional and flustered she endured an hour of questioning. Skinner met her in the hallway, trying to offer words of encouragement. Instead she only heard the words from a senior agent echo in her head about disciplinary action. How was she going to tell Mulder?

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she thought about the consequence of bringing this journey to its end. She pressed her lips together stifling a sob. The impression of her keys grew deeper in her hand. Another chime and the elevator doors opened. It was then she realized she neglected to press the button for the fourth floor.

——-

So many times down this hallway, finding herself at his door. She knocked first then turned the knob, surprised to find it was unlocked. Mulder was seated at his cluttered desk and didn’t get up from his chair as she stood at the threshold. He tilted his head with a quizzical look; not at the fact she was standing in his foyer, but more concerned about her uncharacteristic disheveled appearance. Jacket undone, white shirt hastily untucked. This time she couldn’t hide the fact that something was wrong.

“Salt Lake City. Transfer effective immediately.” It tasted sour in her mouth. Her throat felt dry. His eyes closed and he shut the book that was balanced on his lap.

“You can’t quit, Scully.”

“I debated whether or not to tell you in person,” she continued, nails pressing into her palm. He told her they were so close to finding answers, that they were on the verge of something. She painfully disagreed saying he was the only one who was making that leap. He rose from his chair and approached her. 

“After all you saw last night, after all you’ve seen you can just walk away?” 

“I have. I did - it’s done.”

“I need you on this,” he stressed as he leaned in closer. She could feel her heart breaking. This man, who would follow his beliefs to the ends of the earth; who was already sinking in the deep end of unwanted cases before she came along. She figured he’d be better off without her to continue his pursuit of the truth.

“You don’t need me Mulder, you never have. I’ve just held you back,” she paused long enough to catch her breath and stifle another wave of tears. “I gotta go.”

She was four steps out the door before she heard his heavy boot heels follow. She whirled around and witnessed his frustration boil over. He confronted her and fought to get the last word before she walked out of his life. She stood her ground, not letting him win this time. Scully told him she had only been a pawn, a small player in the grand game to shut down and debunk his work. Then he cut her off.

“But you saved me.” 

His honesty hit her like a bullet. Hearing him say those four words with a rawness and a vulnerability to his voice caused a pang in her chest. He continued, telling her that she kept him honest and made him a whole person. 

“I owe you everything. And Scully, you owe me nothing.” 

It was an unconventional declaration of love. Simply put, he loved her and in that moment she truly felt it. Her lips parted as she tried to think of something to say but nothing came. She could feel her pulse pound in her ears. His voice lowered as he stood dangerously close.

“I don’t know if I want to do this alone. I don’t even know if I can.”

The powers that be had made the decision for them. She knew it was a forced short-term re-assignment, six months at best maybe a year. Where would things stand when she returned. His plea hung in the air; thick and heavy. There was nothing she could say. The harsh yellow lighting in the hallway was an unkind compliment. He appeared exhausted, desperate, and defeated. She swallowed hard and walked forward into an embrace, burying her head in his chest. She tightened her arms around him and closed her eyes. He held her close with a strong arm draped across her upper back, his head resting in the delicate space between her neck and shoulder. She pulled away and reached for the back of his neck to bring him down, allowing her lips to sweetly kiss his forehead. A tear slipped down her cheek.

“God, what are we doing, Mulder?” she whispered, stroking the hair at the nape of his neck. He exhaled slowly, leaning his forehead against hers. She sniffed with a soft gaze at the floor. She was still questioning herself and he could sense it.

“I can’t lose you now, Scully. Not after all this,” he said softly as he smoothed her hair. She had been here before, melting into his palm as tears pooled in her eyes. Her chin lifted. She could feel her cheeks flush and her pulse quicken as he brought his other hand to frame her face. His touch felt more like a lover than a friend, five years of unspoken desire in a gentle caress. He was turning the key to her heart, unlocking it without saying a word. She searched his face and suddenly desire invaded her thoughts. She was overcome with a need to be with him, even if it was only for tonight. 

A shared bated breath. Lips parted just so. He leaned in and time stood still; they could have been the only two people in the city with the world falling down around them. A celestial thread pulled them together, slowing their orbit. He pressed his lips to hers; soft and warm. Her head drifted back as she took his kiss. Hunger dared her tongue to explore further. His fingers traced down her jawline and trailed along her supple neck. Her head tilted ever so slightly allowing the tip of his tongue to slip past her lips. Her hands moved to hold the sides of his neck, fingers stretched up towards his cheeks. Suddenly, she felt his embrace tighten around her and he lifted her up with ease. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and he turned, carrying her back down the hallway. As he stumbled inside his apartment they parted long enough to catch a breath.

“Mulder…” she purred as her feet found the floor. He released her then placed a free hand on the door and firmly closed it behind them, flipping the deadbolt. She paced further into the room and shed her jacket, letting it fall unceremoniously to the floor. As she turned around he met her at the espresso stained door frame with another passionate embrace. She leaned back against the solid wood, feeling his weight comfortably envelop her. He then dipped his head to meet hers as her fingers nimbly toyed with the hem of his dark grey t-shirt.

“Scully,” he began with heavy breath, “If you’re giving me this chance, I want to make sure I do things right,” he said carefully. “I want -- you. Only you.” 

His thumb caressed the skin of her cheek as fingertips gently threaded into her fiery locks. She lifted her chin and red-rimmed eyes met his gaze. Her hand connected to his chest like a magnet, the rhythm of his heart pounded beneath her fingertips. 

“I’ve learned that there has never been a clearly defined right or wrong with us. This thing that we have is complicated.” her voice faded to a whisper. She searched his face noting a shine in his hazel eyes.

“Is that a bad thing?” Mulder asked tentatively, knitting his fingers with hers over his heart. She could no longer deny what she truly felt; he was hers and she was his. Despite higher forces trying to tear them apart, together they would walk side by side into the unknown.

“No,” the response was quiet but firm, “because I want this, too,” Scully said. Her lip trembled and he calmed it with another slow kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. A sigh escaped her mouth as he peppered kisses along her neck, tasting her pulse. Roaming hands connected to her waist following the natural curve to her hips, mouths met again and again. She tugged at his shirt, twisting soft cotton around her finger, lifting the material over taut lower abdominals. He parted for a breath and watched the rise and fall of her chest, a flash of gold resting on her sternum. He lightly grazed her rib cage forging a path northward. Warmth bloomed around her heart, flowed through her veins and plunged down to her center. She was aroused in the purest definition of the word. His thumb brushed across her breast and suddenly froze when she quickly covered his hand.

“I’m sorry, we can just…” he stammered.

“Don’t stop,” she said breathlessly as she undid the buttons on her shirt, slowly parting the curtain of silk revealing herself to him. She wanted him to see her, take her, love her for just one night. Things might change but it was a risk they both were willing to take.

He stared for a moment, hesitant to accept the offering in front of him. It was her turn to frame his face, an unspoken cue to proceed. A content grin crossed his lips. He cupped her perfect breast with one hand and noticed how she fit easily in his palm. Each squeeze and knead perking her nipple even more against the smooth fabric of her bra. He nipped at her clavicle, moving her shirt to expose the skin of her shoulder. He tasted Texas dust, salt, and the summer wind. 

She licked her top lip and needed him more than ever. The flint was struck and a flame was growing. He pulled away for a moment to remove his shirt then flung it to the side. She was no stranger to his form; capable of seeing him strictly from a doctor’s perspective but this was vastly different. The details were smoother, softer, begging to be touched. Her fingertips ran a featherweight trail from defined pectorals to abs. He hummed with each caress. She felt a surge in her center and gently directed him further into his living room. 

——-

The afternoon sunlight cast an array of jagged shadows along the walls of the apartment, but Mulder could only focus on the way the golden glow illuminated her. A guiding light to each new curve, each line, each angle. Worn leather the color of dark chocolate provided the altar. She, a goddess draped in white silk astride his lap, breasts rocking slightly against fabric and lace; he, a devout disciple eager to follow her guidance and show her boundless pleasure. His thumb worked a spiral with precision focus on damp black cotton that separated them. He could feel the small hairs on his bare thighs stand on end with each flutter of the hem of her shirt. Her petite frame worked in unison with his digit, punctuated vowels escaped her lips. She reached for him, unfurling tented boxer-briefs. A moist tip graced her palm, her languid strokes caused him to pause and loll his head back against the cushion. 

He shifted suddenly and laid her down, noticing her cross fall into the pit of her throat. Light shone on perfect skin, enhancing the array of freckles across her chest. Clothing tugged aside allowing him entry. His finger traced her seam and ventured further into the dewy folds. Her back arched a perfect curve, hands stretched overhead reaching for the arm of the couch. Her breath came in short bursts as she gave in to his touch; it was so different from her own. He paused to reach down and lubricate himself with her arousal. She blinked lust-laden eyelids and licked her lip. Gently he slid inside, feeling the heat of her center. His first thrust caused a shudder, her grip tightened on the couch. She mewled when he found the deepest part of her. 

“Yes Mulder,” she uttered through a moan, sucking on her lower lip. He drove deeper and deeper. His slick piston motored in and out, his breath ragged. She could feel herself tighten around him. One hand clasped the back of his neck, her thighs twitched, abdominals burned, she was so close now.

“Harder,” she begged, fingertips digging into his skin.

“Mm...Scully,” he said breathlessly. Her staccato exhale grew louder with each thrust. She never wanted him to stop. 

“Oh god I’m..” she warned as a euphoric high traveled up her spine. She gasped and suddenly came hard against him. A cry escaped her lips, hips bucked fiercely. A thousand points of ecstasy lit up inside causing tears to well in her eyes. She let the wave wash over, drowned in the ultimate release. Every inch of her twitched and quivered and it felt right. God it felt so right.

\------

The last rays of rosy sunlight had dipped behind the building across the way. A serene silence filled the room. He traced a line along her forehead then down her cheek. She closed her eyes and could feel a glow surround her. He pushed back with a shaky bicep and she caught her breath. He carefully rose from the couch, tucking himself back in and went to the kitchen. She righted herself then heard the rush of water from the faucet. A deep exhale and she swallowed back tears. Joyful tears. Her fingertips tapped against her cheeks then ran through her hair. Mulder soon returned with a towel and a full glass. He sat next to her and she let him dab the terrycloth on her abdomen. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. She stood slowly to find the bathroom, he caught her hand with a signature caress of his thumb over her knuckles.

“I’ll be right back,” she said as she caught one more glimpse of his nearly naked frame sitting on the couch. A few minutes later she emerged, finishing the last button on her shirt. 

“Are you alright?” Mulder asked as he leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. Scully took a sip of water from the glass on the table.

“I’m fine,” she said with a nod of her head, “And I truly mean that. For the first time in a while I’m actually fine.” He got up from his seat, bending down to grab his jeans. After pulling them on she moved closer and wrapped her arms around his waist. A tear tracked down and absorbed into his skin. 

“I’m sorry,” she said sheepishly, pulling away with her palm resting on her jawline.

“Hey hey,” he soothed. 

“I know I just said I was fine but that um, that—was a lot for me,” she continued, wiping away tears, “A lot of good but...a lot.”

Her eyes lifted and she saw the smile on his face. He kissed her once again, tender and slow. They didn’t need to say much more. Not yet. She knew they still had to talk about re-assignment but that was a conversation for a later time. Once she got home and processed everything she would reach out to him. For now she just wanted to remember this moment exactly as it was.

Scully stepped away and collected her shoes, pulling them on as he finished getting dressed. She walked towards the door, crouching down to pick up her jacket but was startled when something fell from it. She folded the layer across her arm then bent lower and saw a fluff of yellow frantically kicking its legs. Her eyes widened.

“Mulder,” she called.

“What is it?” He asked, finishing off the glass of water. She rose with the insect pinched in between her fingertips and showed him. He held her hand closer to get a better look. “Wow. A stowaway.”

“Do you think it was from that facility?”

“Almost certain,” he said squinting, “Did it sting you?” 

“No, I don’t think so. I found it on the floor when I got my jacket.”

“Wait a sec.” 

He dashed to his desk and rummaged through the drawers looking for a container to house the bee. She met him halfway and placed the offender in its new holding cell. He took it from her and she went to wash her hands. When she came back in the room he was dialing the phone.

“Who are you calling?” she asked.

“Frohike. I want to have this thing analyzed.”

Scully thought for a moment as she shook her jacket then flipped the collar. Her hand went to the back of her neck, feeling nothing but the clasp of her necklace. Mulder was quick with the details and hung up just as fast. He noticed her fidgeting. 

“I can’t believe that it was in my collar for that long,” she stated running her hand along her upper back, feeling a phantom itch.

“Hopefully we can get some more info about it. I have a theory and I’d really like to be wrong,” Mulder said, adjusting his shirt. “I’m just glad you weren’t stung.”

“Well, even if I was I don’t have an allergy.” She pulled on her jacket, fluffing it before tying it at the waist. Mulder finished fixing his shoes and grabbed his black leather jacket, pocketing his cell phone.

“Yeah, I don’t know if that would make a difference,” he said somewhat to himself while retrieving the bee. She followed him out the door. 

As they waited for the elevator she shook her head.

“We can never catch a break, can we?”

He squeezed her hand, holding on to it as the chime sounded and the doors slid open. 

Unspoken communication. 

Side by side into the unknown.


End file.
